Change
by freespirt07
Summary: Gabriella's dad decides that he wants custody of her after 16 years. What will happen? Will he win and take Gabriella away from Troy and East High forever or will things go back to normal? This is my first story so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was a freezing cold afternoon Albuquerque and Gabriella was in her room packing her life away into just a few boxes. It had been 2 months since the day that her mother told her some news that would change her life forever.

_2 months, 7 hours and 21 minutes earlier…….._

"Honey can you come downstairs for a second." yelled Mrs. Montez.

There was no answer.

"Honey I need to talk to you now." she said in a loud voice.

Gabriella ran downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh mom, you will not believe what just happened!" Gabriella screamed with joy.

"Honey I need to….."

"Well I was just on the phone with Troy and he….."

Gabriella stopped and looked at her mom who was resting her head on the kitchen counter.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

"I am so sorry I have to do this to you now sweetie."

"Do what, mom your not making any sense."

As Gabriella waited for her mom's response, Mrs. Montez psyched her self up for what she was about to say to her daughter.

"Honey I got a phone call today. It was your father."

"What does that jerk want?" Gabriella said defensively.

"He has decided that he wants custody of you, so he is taking me to court next month."

"What! He can't do that. I want to be with you, you're my mother!" Gabriella yelled.

"I know that sweetie, but he just wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me." Gabriella screamed.

"He wouldn't know what's best for me if it slapped him in the face!"

"Why now? Why does he have to do this when things were finally working out for us around here?" Gabriella cried.

Mrs. Montez comforted her daughter.

"Honey I don't know why he is doing this now, I just think that he is finally realising that he wants to be a father."

"Mom the thing is, he has had 16 and a half years to be a father to me and now he wants to take me away from the person who raised me? I'm sorry but a father just doesn't do that, no matter what the circumstances."

"I know baby, but its going to be ok." Mrs. Montez said

"Yeah of course it is, and there is no way that he is going to win, alright."

"I know honey but over the past few years he has cleaned up his act and is doing pretty well for himself so maybe he is in with a chance."

"Mom what are you talking about, there is no way that he is going to win ok. We will just have to prepare and get a good lawyer and everything will be just fine."

"Honey we can't prepare, we can't even afford a decent lawyer. I'm going broke remember." Mrs. Montez said.

"So that's it, your just gonna give up. Give up on your own child?"

"No honey I don't mean it like that."

"Don't defend yourself mom, you know what maybe I will be better off if dad wins the court case."

And with that, Gabriella got a jacket from the coat rack and walked out of the place that she once called home.

Please Review. Even if you don't like it, just give me some constructive criticism it would mean a lot. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Thank you to all of my reviewers (well the four of them!) your reviews meant a lot to me and reading them made my day so THANK YOU!!! Anyway enough of me talking, back to the story.**

**Just so you know Gabriella and Troy are just friends at this stage.**

Gabriella was so angry. Angry at her mother and father and angry that there was a possibility that she would have to leave the only home that she had ever lived in where the memories made weren't filled with pain and sorrow.

As she walked through the streets of Albuquerque she noticed that someone was following her. So she walked a bit quicker and thought that if she walked faster she would lose her follower however this was not the case. Gabriella decided that the only way to get rid of this person (who was obviously obsessed with her) was to run and scream at the top of her lungs "stalker, stalker". So she did until a familiar figure was standing in front of her.

"Gabi it was just me, I just wanted to see how long I could keep it up. Sorry"

"Sorry!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry! Troy I thought that you were going to abduct me!" she yelled

"Gabi I would never do that and by the way, I wouldn't know how to do it properly" Troy laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this" Gabriella screamed.

She screamed so loud that she scared some kids away from the ice-cream shop that they were standing in front of.

"Gabi keep your voice down" Troy said sternly

By that time Gabriella was getting really mad, all of the things that happened earlier made her blood boil and after this episode she was getting even madder.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Gabriella said.

"You have no idea what my life is like at the moment"

"What do you mean at the moment? Gabi tell me, I want to help you"

"It's none of your business, just because you live the perfect life and have the perfect family and the perfect reputation doesn't give you the right to counsel me" said Gabriella.

"Gabi I don't mean it that way"

"I don't care how you were meant to mean it Troy, you think that just because you have 2 parents and a great wad of cash in the bank, you are better than me and my family" Gabriella said.

"No of course not, your mom is great, Gabi what's wrong? Tell me what's going on" Troy said.

As Troy was waiting for a reply Gabriella suddenly burst into tears.

"Gabi" Troy said.

"Gabi come with me"

He took Gabriella's hand and walked to the park across the road. They found a table and sat down.

"Gab's what's wrong?" Troy said as he gave Gabriella a bear hug.

Gabriella rested her head on his chest and began to talk.

"My mom got a phone call today from my father and he has decided that he wants custody of me. So he is taking my mom to court in a few weeks.

"Oh Gabi" Troy said.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe how much of a jerk that I was to you before"

"That's ok, how were you to know" said Gabriella as she wiped her tears.

"Do you think that you could forgive me" Troy said pulling a puppy face and staring into Gabriella's eyes.

"Of course I can" said Gabriella still resting on Troy.

For a few minutes they just sat there and held each other. Gabriella liked feeling Troy's heartbeat. Then out of nowhere a familiar voice spoke.

"Gabi there you are" said Mrs. Montez.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. How dare you make me so worried."

Gabriella then untangled herself from Troy's arms.

"How dare you lecture me, how dare you give up on me" yelled Gabriella.

"Honey keep your voice down, you are embarrassing me" said Mrs. Montez.

"Oh I'm sorry Mom!" yelled Gabriella.

"I didn't realize how hard it was for you to be seen with your own daughter in public"

"Baby calm, let's just go home and have a rest" said Mrs. Montez as she grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" yelled Gabriella.

"What, stop speaking nonsense now come with me" said Gabriella's mom.

"No! Ok I can't be with you at the moment. I can't come home and be with you" Gabriella said in a quieter tone.

"Well where are you going to live?"

"With me" Said Troy as he grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"With me"

**Well what did you think? Sorry it's a bit long, I just got carried away. Please review and tell me what you think. Also please tell others about my story as I need some more motivation to write to the best of my ability. Thanks.**


End file.
